


You Made His Christmas, Kono, Thank You:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Courage Series: [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Consensual, Couches, Crying, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e11 Oni Kalalea Ke Ku A Ka La'au Loa (A Tall Tree Stands Above the Others), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Major Character Injury, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s08e11 Oni Kalalea Ke Ku A Ka La'au Loa (A Tall Tree Stands Above the Others), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sobbing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kono makes sure that everything is perfect, so she can help Danny make Charlie's Christmas a perfect one, Is she successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*





	You Made His Christmas, Kono, Thank You:

*Summary: Kono makes sure that everything is perfect, so she can help Danny make Charlie's Christmas a perfect one, Is she successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*

 

"There, The last gift is under the tree, I think Charlie is gonna have a wonderful morning, Plus, I love to see my two men very happy around this time of year, You guys deserve it, & were due for it", Officer Kono Kalakaua said, as she joined her lover on the couch, & they shared a sweet kiss, & enjoyed the peace & quiet of it.

 

"Thank you so much, Doll, I think Charlie is gonna be happy too, He is already smitten with you, I think I have competition, & step up my game", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said, & the loudmouth detective had a smirk on his face, as he said this continuing on, "You made his Christmas, Kono, Thank you". Kono said, "Don't worry, My heart has plenty of room for two Williams men, You guys had my heart since day one, & I like this way", & they made out gently on the couch for awhile.

 

They broke for air, Each of them grabbed one gift out their pile of presents, for each other, "Here, I am so excited, I couldn't wait", The Former Surfing Pro said, as she handed him her gift, "No way, Peyton Manning's Last Jersey ?, I love it !," he said exclaimed in shock, He kissed her on the lips, "Thank you, Baby", & he handed her his gift. 

 

She was shocked, & said, "Is that what I think it is ?", He nodded, as he took the ring box, that she just opened, & took the ring out, "I wanted this to be romantic, But under the circumstances, & since I am hurt, But anyway, Kono Kalakaua, You make me the happiest man on Earth, Everyday, I get to have you in my life, My Kids love you too, Continue making me the happiest man on Earth, Will you marry me ?", She said with a smile, & tears in her eyes, "Yes, Yes, I will marry you". They kissed deeply, & then Danny said with a smile, "Merry Christmas, Babe", "Marry Christmas to you too, Love", They continued to enjoy the silence.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
